Compared with conventional incandescent lamps, light sources currently in development are distinguished by an increased energy efficiency, for example, but the emitted light is often limited to a narrow spectral range compared with the incandescent lamps exhibiting broadband emission as thermal radiators. If a light emitting diode (LED), for instance, is provided as a light source, a phosphor is usually applied directly to the LED in order to vary the spectral properties of the light. In other words, the LED semiconductor component emits blue pump light, for example, and the phosphor at least partly absorbs said light and emits converted light (conversion light) having a longer wavelength. The phosphor particles can for example also be embedded into a silicone matrix applied on the LED semiconductor component, the pump light radiating through said matrix during operation.
The present invention addresses the technical problem of specifying a lighting unit which is advantageous compared with the prior art.